Amber's Fate
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: (Sequel to Female Marine in Bon Temps) Amber will have to deal with her inner self while helping stop the experiments involving fairies with the help of her vampires friends. Along with dealing with Anubis who made a deal with Godric who is scare of what his actions will affect Amber.
1. Chapter 1

**Amber's Fate**

 ***I don't own the True Blood characters just Amber, Ford and**

 ***This is the sequel of "Female Marine in Bon Temps" so to understand what is happening in this story I suggest you read the first one before this one.***

Chapter 1

"I still remember the first time that Eric taught me how to track in a forest," Pam said leaning against the open back of Amber's pickup truck. Amber chuckles but kept her gaze on the forest while Pam watches her from the corner of her eye.

Pam sighs, "A penny for your thoughts,"

"You have to be more specific and shouldn't you be with Eric?" Amber asked and Pam shrugged, "Eric will survive without me for few hours and I mean are you leaving in the day without telling anyone?" Amber closed her eyes for a moment as she asked, "What if that idea has cross my mind would you try to stop me?"

"No," Pam said in a flat tone.

Amber open her eyes and glanced at her with a curious look.

"Do share you reasoning because I doubt you would to the same,"

"Your right. Why should I care if a bunch of fairies get drained to create some kind of super soldier for some war." Pam straighten and moved to stand in front of Amber who raised her gaze to meet Pam's, "because you also don't care. Instead, you want to live and fight."

Amber glared at her who chuckles, leaning closer, "I felt it in the kiss," Amber pressed her lips together, "your desire to fight and prove yourself by living against all odds. It similar to mine how I wanted to die to live." Amber teared her gaze away from Pam's.

 _That can't be true… or is it?_ Amber wondered.

Pam grinned, "The curious thing is why did whatever that male vampire name was only felt your desire to live? And not that will to fight or better yet kill?" Amber turned back to Pam or she thought because instead of Pam standing in front of her Anubis stood. His black muzzle close to her face for her liking, she tried to move but found herself unable to.

"What do you want!" Amber bit out and glared at him who opened his mouth, Amber tried to move her head back and away from it.

"Your reaction amuses me and make me want-"

Amber's brows knit together trying to hear the last part but a pressure on a part of her body made it hard for her to focus. She opened her mouth to breath but she was unable to and her vision started to blurry from the lack of oxygen. However, she did managed to hear a sound of annoyance from Anubis before he completely disappeared.

"Let her go!" Amber opened her eyes slowly at the sound of Jessica's voice. The pressure on her throat lighten as Ford lessen his hold on her. She blinked a few times as she breathes slowly to relax her body as the figures of Ford on top of her with Jessica on his back became clear.

"Ford off," she said, groaning moving her limbs.

"You almost killed her!" Jessica yelled punching Ford on his back.

"Stop that and I didn't try to kill her," he said his words doing nothing to stop Jessica.

Amber sat up in the bed, "Jessica, please," Jessica stopped and got off Ford who grumbled a finally.

"He wasn't trying to kill me but waking me up,"

Jessica shook her head moving to sit on Amber's lap, "That's not a way to wake someone up," she argues.

"Your right it is not but it's a way to get the mind to return especially when the dream is not yours," Amber said.

Jessica frowns, "What do you mean?"

"Well was I laying down while sleeping?" Amber asked looking at Jessica who looked away when she said, "No, you were trashing around that Ford told me to move away as he pinned you down to avoid injury either way that was no reason for him to do that."

Amber caress Jessica's cheek, "I know but remember that I'm trained to kill so without meaning to I could have killed someone." Jessica nodded leaning into the touch.

"What was it?" Ford asked.

Amber shoulders slumped, "It started out with Pam talking to me only for her to change into Anubis…"

Ford draped an arm around Amber's shoulders, "Why Pam?" he asked.

"I don't know but one thing is for sure is that Anubis is not fond of Godric and I don't understand how it knew I kissed Pam."

"It might be a trick that he was using to mess with you," Ford said.

Jessica nodded and grabbed Amber's hand giving it a squeeze, "He could have used your memory to" Amber shook her head, "He's a god but not one that works with memory." Amber cut in.

Jessica glanced at Ford whose gaze was focus on Amber as if trying to figure something out. Amber sighs pulling her hand from Jessica who gets off her to allow her to stand. Jessica watches worriedly Amber walk around and getting ready to go somewhere but makes no movement to stop her.

"I'll be back later," Amber said.

"Should we stop her?" Jessica asked.

Ford shook his head, "She needs to be alone for now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pam woke up to a text from Amber.

 **Amber: Can we meet?**

Pam wasn't a big fan of small talk and would rather get to the point but she got a feeling that this will be a talk she will not want to get to the end. Pam sent her a reply;

 **Pam: Yes. Come to Fantasia Eric and Godric will be at Sophie-Anne's home to discuss a replacement Sheriff while he is out.**

 **Amber: Alright.**

Pam put her phone away and got ready for the night.

 **-One hour in a half later-**

Pam entered Eric's office to find him and Godric with files in their hands. She rolled her eyes, "Don't you two have a meeting with Queen Sophie-Anne?" Eric looks up, "What about it?" Pam stares at him hand on her hip, "You'll be late," she said and walked out of the room.

"If I didn't know better your child is trying to get rid of us for some-" Godric lifts his head slightly, Eric raised an eyebrow lips parted to question him only for Godric to vamp-speed out of his office.

 **-Fantasia main floor-**

"You look like you need a bottle with that stressed face," Pam said while she counted the cash register money. Amber leaned her head on her open palm watching Pam from beneath her eyelashes. "I don't think that is a good idea for someone who dealing with PTSD," Pam narrowed her eyes staring at Amber or a different person from that strong woman who demanded respect. Pam closed her eyes briefly, _no she is still the same, but this time she is showing her true presence._

"Amber," Godric said, using human speed to approach, smiling.

"Morning, Godric" Amber said, lifting her head. The change around her didn't went unnoticed by Pam that all she could do is return to what she was doing.

 _Shouldn't he be able to pick up the subtle change due since he is older?_

"You should let your hair down more often," he said lifting a strand of it to his lips, "it makes you even more beautiful."

Pam frowns, _he is enchanted with her beauty, completely ignoring the danger beneath._

"Thanks," Amber said.

"Oh an angel came for a visit," Eric said, smirking. Amber chuckles, "Pity but I came to ask Pam somethings,"

The corner of Godric's mouth drops slightly, "You can ask me," his words carrying hints of jealousy. Eric glanced between Godric and his child worry that Godric's jealousy will lead to him attacking Pam.

 _If he didn't seclude himself for so long then he might not end up like this_ , Eric gaze shifted to Amber his body tensing, _but I would be like that._

Pam clear her throat, "Meeting with Sophie-Anne."

"She's right, Godric" Eric said, heading toward the door.

Godric sighs, "I'll see you later," Godric said, kissing her cheek before he was dragged by his child. Amber wave's goodbye at them making sure that they left before turning to Pam who had placed a rock glass in front of her fill with an amber liquid. Amber cocked an eyebrow at her, "You serious," Amber pushes the glass back to Pam who stops it.

"It does help to loosen the tongue," Pam said, pushing it back to her.

"Not necessary," Amber said return it her tone gaining a hint of annoyance.

"I insist," Pam said and smirking.

Amber eyes took a darker shade; she grabbed hold of Pam by her neck, "You finally show your colors," Pam said, still smirking not caring that Amber had her by the neck and could possibly rip her head from her body.

"Pamela, your words are not helping," a shiver ran through Pam hearing Amber say her full name with authority.

"Darling, they weren't suppose too," Amber eyes narrowed but said nothing in which Pam continued, "with that attitude you would be good vampire but that would require you to die which I doubt it's something you would do." Amber's eyes widen briefly only to return to what they were before. That small change would have been difficult to notice for a human but for Pam it was nothing. She proved it by breaking out of Amber's hold, "I don't want pity," Amber said but didn't try to grab Pam instead she sat back down.

 _She is controlling herself_ , Pam eyed the way Amber's hand opened and closed.

"Ain't giving it otherwise you wouldn't be here," Pam stated and walked out from behind the bar to stand next to Amber.

"You don't want to destroy his illusion of you and show this damage side of you," Pam said.

Amber stared down at bar top, "I want answers," Pam hummed moving closer to Amber, "you want that but now-"

Amber trapped Pam against the bar, "What are you trying to suggest specifically, Pamela?" Amber asked staring intensive at her who somehow manages to look smug. It annoyed Amber greatly that the desire to wipe it away grew and she slammed her lips against Pam's lips.

Pam pushed against Amber lips as it quickly turned into a battle for dominance. A moan escapes Amber when one of Pam's hands tangle itself in her hair. Pam smirks against her lips, slipping her tongue past Amber's lips.

Amber wasn't going to give up that easily, tracing a hand down Pam's side to grip her ass and pulled her forward grinning their hips together.

Pam groaned breaking the kiss. Amber's head fell onto Pam's shoulder panting slightly.

"Godric is going to be pissed," Amber mumbles guilt leaking in.

"He's a vampire so has had many lovers and if I'm right to assume its fair game since there is no official claim," Pam said, running a hand through Amber's hair.

Amber didn't have to lift her head to know Pam was smirking.

A soft click sound grabbed their attention, heads turning toward the back hallway.

 _They are getting impatient._

 **-With Godric and Eric-**

"What's wrong, Godric?" Eric asked flying next to him noting the slight crease of his eyebrows a sign of unease.

"I get the feeling that Amber is not alright and she wouldn't tell me. Even going as far to mask it but her eyes gave her away," Godric said and glanced at Eric, "maybe it's because she is like you but that's what make it harder."

"Women who fight will not show their weak side especially if …" Eric trails off unsure on how to put his next words together without insulting Godric.

"Eric, spit it." Godric commanded.

Eric sighs, "If treated like they are fragile and someone who needs constants protection."

 _He is right but what can I do to fix it?_ Godric wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's that smoke," Eric squinted as smoke sent dust towards them.

"Let descend to get a better view," Godric said.

Eric nodded following Godric as they descended; smoke was getting thicker and breathing would have been difficult if they were not vampires.

They landed on the ground on the opposite side of Sophie-Anne home the air thick with the scent of burning flesh, flames pouring out from the windows.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

Godric pursed his lips in a thin line pondering what they should do when a blur came out the mansion. Godric and Eric narrowed their eyes attempting to identify if they are friend or foe.

Sophie-Anne vamps out to the street, clothes cover in black soot with parts burned, messy hair and face streaked with blood. However, what grabbed their attention was the human that Sophie-Anne was carrying.

"That's Sookie's cousin," Eric said his words reaching Sophie-Anne's ears. Her head snapped in their direction, eyes widen vamping to them. "Please help they want to take Hadley even going as far as starting a fire and killing my humans," Sophie-Anne said.

"Where they the ones you mentioned that are threating the vampire authority?" Eric asked, when something exploded behind them in a shower of fire sparks.

Sophie-Anne glared at Eric, "Can we discuss this somewhere else!" she said cringing from the nearness of the sparks landing near them.

"She's right Eric," Godric said giving Eric a pointed look.

"Fine," Eric grumbled. Hadley lifted her head from Sophie-Anne chest, "They might go after Sookie."

Eric glanced at Godric who nodded knowing his unasked question. Sophie-Anne handed Hadley to Godric while Eric lifted Sophie-Anne and both took off into the sky.

 **-Sookie's House-**

"What did you two do!?" Sookie asked looking at Amber and Pam from head to toe with clothes and face cover in blood.

"Not die," Pam said in matter of flatly, "Urg, disgusting. I need a shower."

Amber sighs, "We were at Fantasia when we got ambush by vampires that talking was the farthest thing in their minds." Amber said. Sookie frowns gaze softening, but before she could say anything else Ford came down and went straight to Amber who he roughly grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her upstairs.

"Is he angry?" Sookie asked and Pam shrugged, "You have another bathroom for me to clean up? I doubt the boys would appreciated waiting,"

 **-Upstairs-**

Amber didn't bother fighting against Ford's hold even allowing him to bath her so he could check for injuries. That were not there because the blood on her was not even hers and he would have known the moment she entered the house if she was injured.

"Who was it that attacked you too?" Ford asked.

"Vampires. It seems that they are getting impatient and hunt down fairies who location they know" Amber said, frowning. Ford caressing her hips, lovingly almost losing himself in the act, "You're n…" Jessica trailed off eyes going wide and her fangs coming down. Her hand flew to her mouth.

Amber chuckles, "You don't have to be embarrasses it's a natural reaction," Jessica shook her head, hand still covering her mouth, "but this shouldn't happen." Amber raised a brow at that and said, "It will happen even if it's some else standing naked in front of you but there will be a time where you will be able to control your desire." Ford nodded lowering his head to nuzzling Amber's right cheek his hand lying flat against her waist.

Jessica watched their interaction almost natural looking like he was meant to be doing that. Amber softly smiles at Ford one of her hands on his shoulder playing with his hair. She glances at Jessica, "Jessica," she said the simple command of come here didn't need to be said. That by simply saying her name Jessica knew what she had to do.

Jessica took her place on Amber's left, she gulped hand trembling as she placed it on Amber's waist. Relaxing as the warmth of Amber ran through her giving Jessica more confidence to lean closer still her cheek was on Amber's shoulder.

Amber relaxed, closing her eyes enjoying the closeness with them.

Ford's fangs come down with a soft click, he runs them down her right side to the top of her breast and sinks his fangs into her right breast. Amber gasps at the breaking of her skin.

Her left hand moves to Jessica's shoulder putting a slight pressure downward. Jessica lets Amber guide her to where she wanted. Jessica didn't need to be told twice what Amber wanted her to do. Amber couldn't help the moan that escaped her when Jessica's fangs sank into her left breast.

 **-Downstairs-**

Pam had just finished her shower when Eric and Godric landed in front of Sookie's house.

"Eric? What.."

"Allow us all in Sookie," Eric said, lowering Sophie-Anne to the ground.

"Yeah, please coming inside all of you," Sookie said, moving to the side to let them enter.

Hadley went straight towards Sookie and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Sookie, I'm happy that you are okay," Hadley said.

Sookie returned the hug a confuse look on her face, "Yes, but what happened, Hadley? Why do you smell like smoke?" Sookie asked.

"Because their home was attacked and they also started a fire in hopes of killing the vampires in there," Eric said.

Sookie looks from Eric to Hadley who released her and nodded.

Sookie's gaze grew worry and was about to tell them what happened at Fantasia when Pam walking into the entry hall beat her to it.

"They also attacked Fantasia too but not to worry me and Amber had fun getting rid of them," Pam said, smirking.

Eric moved toward Pam and pulled her into his arms, "You weren't hurt, right? Because you closed your side of bond when we left," Eric said in Swedish.

Pam shook her head, "I'm alright but there is a mess at club,"

Godric looked around for any signs of Amber before he asked, "Where is Amber?"

"Upstairs most likely taking bath because she like Pam were cover in blood," Sookie said.

Godric eyes widen slightly but doesn't say anything and speeds upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ford and Jessica pull away from her chest, a gasp escaped Jessica as the bite mark healed. "How?" Jessica questions and Amber just chuckles wiping some blood from the corner of her lip.

"I have vampire organs, so healing something this small is not hard," Amber said as Ford grabbed her wrist to suck her finger that had the blood on it.

"Delicious blood shouldn't be wasted," he said.

"You forgot to bring clothes, Ford,"

"Well…" Ford scratched his head. Amber sighs, "There are people downstairs." Jessica's mouth forms an 'O' remembering that sometimes drinking blood leads to sex.

* * *

"Amber?" Godric's eyes went wide when he caught sight of Amber walking out of the bathroom completely naked.

Amber glanced at him, "Yes, Godric?" his gaze moved up and down before focusing on a spot on her hip.

"You have a tattoo?" Godric asked, tilting his head.

"I haven't been that drunk or high for that but I have done stuff," she grabbed some clothes from her bag, "I'm sure Ford has some evidence." She said.

"Now that is true," Ford said walking into the room with the bloody clothes, "I'm burning these." He said grimacing at the clothes.

"Fine, but you getting me new clothes," Amber said.

"Sis want to burn stuff," Ford said, grinning.

Jessica nodded a slight wobble in her movement from the blood that's slightly stronger than simple human blood.

"My children are slowly turning into arsonist," Amber said.

"Mine had a hippie phrase and that pain to control but it was fun," Godric added making Amber smile.

"Come on, we had to head back down," Amber said taking the lead going downstairs with Godric following at human speed.

* * *

"And here I was thinking guys were having fun," Pam said from her position on Eric's lap.

"Like you will miss it," Amber said and Pam smirked.

"Where are Ford and Jessica?" Sookie asked.

"Outside becoming arsonist with my bloody clothes," Amber said.

Sookie's eyes widen, "Shouldn't you stop them?" Amber shook her head, "that one is tame otherwise I would join them." Amber turned to Sophie-Anne and Hadley and said, "I'm guessing you two were also attacked like me and Pam at Fantasia," Sophie-Anne closed her eyes as she nodded.

"But why are they in such hurry?" Hadley asked.

"They getting impatient especially when they know that there are Fairies in this area," Amber said.

"That means Louisiana is not safe anymore," Sophie-Anne said and Amber shook her head, "They only attacked vampire establishments so they there is a fairy in this area but they don't know that there is more than one," Amber said.

"Meaning moving them from here might not be wise," Godric said.

"Especially, when we don't know anything so moving them to a city for example might be worse due to there being a higher number of vampires. Who we will not know if are a threat or ally."

"Then what do we do?" Eric asked.

"Hadley has to be taken somewhere because I'm sure they are aware that she is a fairy but for Sookie they might not be aware that she is a fairy. Since I killed the men that were sent to this town to check. So, someone will have to keep watch if they return." Amber said.

Eric turns to Sophie-Anne, "My home is safe for the both of you so you two will stay there," Eric said and Sophie-Anne nodded tightening her grip on Hadley's waist.

"That mean I continue how I am as to not rise suspicion," Sookie said.

Amber nodded, "While I'll go visit my father since this started with me. He might be the one who knows something because he was present in that hospital."

"I'll-" Amber shook her head cutting Godric off, "they need you more here and my father is not a big fan of vampires." He frowns and she adds, "plus he doesn't even consider Ford anything other than a pet still I think."

"Godric, I think you should stay because her father doesn't like vampires and I assume he has one of those guns that can easily kill a vampire," Eric glanced at Amber for confirmation who nodded before he turned back to Godric, "He is aware of her condition meaning he will not try to harm Constantin."

"Ford!" Ford said from outside making Eric chuckle.

Godric's hand tightens into fist, _But I need to go and keep my part of the deal with Anubis._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you okay, Amber?" Sookie asked from the door way of the room Amber was using.

"I'm fine, what makes you think otherwise," Amber said.

Sookie eyed Amber as she folded and refolded some clothes or more like rolled them before putting it in the duffer bag only to take it back out.

"Because of the way you spoke with such hesitance almost as if you didn't want to go and also by what you are doing now," Sookie said.

Amber glanced down and sighed, "I just don't know how to face him since all I did was run away."

Sookie frowns, _Amber._

"Figures," Pam said from behind Sookie making her jump, "Oh god! Is it that difficult to make some noise when walking as not to give people heart attacks!" Sookie said, panting a hand on her chest where her heart was beating, fast. Pam simply rolled her eyes, "You are over reacting," she waves a hand over at Amber, "Amber seems fine."

 _She doesn't count when she has raised a vampire,_ Sookie thought.

"What are you talking about, Pam?" Amber asked, sitting on the bed after packing and leaving it inside.

Pam smirked and approached Amber only to stop when Godric said, "Can you two leave us," the smirk on Pam's face flipped and dragged a protesting Sookie outside.

"Godric, don't insist on coming," Amber said.

"How worry I will be if you-" Amber stood up abruptly, "No, I'm not a weak woman that needs protection," his gaze hardened her words hit something deep inside him. That pushed him to trap her underneath him on the bed.

"Godr-"

"No!" he growls, tightening his hold on her wrists above her head only for her to flip him over by twisting her wrists and entwine her legs with his to make him lose balance.

"Oh vampire, you amuse me to great lengths by how you want to control her," Anubis said, smirking down at Godric who bared his fangs.

"Do I have to remind you that you will be hurting her and not me," Godric pulls his fangs back into his gums.

Anubis smiles, "Good, little vampire,"

"Why can't you find someone else?" Godric asked.

"I can say the same thing to you and it would be to your benefit if you picked someone else," Anubis said, "unless you can live with the knowledge that Amber will be mine in the end," Godric's eyes widen, "because I'm sure you have noticed the small mark on her hip. Something that should be familiar to you a former slave." Anubis said releasing Godric and sitting back.

"How? And why?" Godric asked.

"It's the price her mother payed for her to keep on living thrust far," Anubis said with a shrug, "and our deal its just to see if I get her sooner."

"If I kill her father you will get her later and if I don't do it you will grab her sooner," Godric pondered for moment his next words before he said, "You don't know when she is going to die which is why you are doing this."

 **-With Eric and Pamela-**

The moment Eric saw Pamela come down dragging Sookie along he grabbed her and sped outside to the front porch.

"What's wrong? Why did you need to drag me out here?" she asked in his native old Swedish.

"You do a good job in hiding your emotions but not your actions," he said in the same language. Pam looked at driveway for a second before turning her gaze back to Eric's. An apology at the tip of her tongue but Eric shook his head.

"I'm not going to order you to stop but I will ask for you to rethink this because I don't want you to get hurt…" he trailed off and Pam didn't need to be told what he meant. She knew that she is putting Eric in the middle of her and Godric. She understands that his great fear is she and Godric fighting.

"I know, but its hard to do and its not clearly official between them."

He sighs, "It been almost two centuries or maybe even more that Godric had an interest on woman," Pam raises an eyebrow, "Interest? It's more like he wants to put her in a glass box like and object that he has to watch over," Pam said before adding, "and you know that."


End file.
